


Piedition

by HAM56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAM56/pseuds/HAM56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had always been the pie of Dean's eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piedition

Dean always had an eye for Cas.

He was the pie next to him.

The pie of his eye.

Castiel always smelled heavenly delicious to Dean.

Like sweet blueberry - the kind your Grandmother puts out on the windowsill for everyone to be jealous of and admire.

And Sam's over there - across from them.

Stuck in the ice cream fridge. He was moose tracks.

Dean decided this was a good time to _get a little closer._

Dean scooted a few inches next to Castiel - to the point where their foil brushed gently against one another's.

"Your aluminum foil sounds so sexy when you take it off," Dean whispered.

But he didn't get a reply.

"Damn, you are sizzling under those heat lamps!"

He tried again to flirt with the other pie, but to no avail.

Dean was then about to be taken by a customer - he was being picked right off the counter.

But Cas was on the top rack, so he fell and hit Dean and brought them to the ground.

The customer bought another one instead.

Castiel saved Dean from perdition.

It wasn't raising, though. More dragging.

"Cas, I'm damaged goods and you know that."

"I'm sorry, Dean - I tried."

"Hey, let's get dirty and switch pie holders. Nobody will know our dirty little secret."

Dean moved his crusty arm over Castiel's smooth, crusty surface.

He poked himself a little deeper, feeling up the sugary blueberry juice inside.

The smell of sweet piefection was wafting through all of Dean's senses.

His own apple filling began to get into contact with Cas's.

Their fillings mixing, merging together.

Some of Dean's pie crust crumbled, but he didn't let that stop him.

He was already in too deep - soaked in blueberry pie filling.

They were top to top.

Filling to filling.

Crust to crust.

And they had never been more complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't even know how to rate this. It is 2:30am and me and my friend had an interesting discussion involving Destiel, and how weirded out Misha was about "Dean/Cas/Pie". I hope he never finds this._


End file.
